The invention relates to a device and method for ascertaining and monitoring an assembled counterweight on a crane.
In order to be able to operate a crane as economically as possible, it is advantageous if a counterweight of the crane is optimally adapted to a maximum bearing capacity and/or outreach of the crane for a particular task. This results in a relatively frequent change in the necessary weight of the counterweight, for example receiving additional counterweight parts or discharging superfluous counterweight parts, depending on the crane's task. Avoiding excessive counterweights, which are entrained in a rotational movement of the crane, helps to save fuel and reduce harmful emissions. Given the frequent changes, it can occur that the counterweights are not connected to the crane symmetrically, which at threshold exposures in particular can cause the crane to tip earlier than the user has calculated on the basis of the counterweight.
There is therefore a need for a device and/or method using which a permitted bearing load and outreach for a crane is ascertained in an optimised way for different assembly states.